Hell hole
by SinfulxTragedy
Summary: Just a mere kind jester, leads Serena Tsukino into a hell hole she's always tried to avoided, will she stand even having the king of hell come up and bother her daily life?


AN: New fanfic, new fanfic! Mature content! I disclaim sailormoon even though I would love to have it, be rich off of it XX.R&R please.

* * *

"_For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord."_ (Romans 8:38-39)

'_Just another rainy day…'_ Serena let out a sigh as she sat at her desk with her head leaning against her palm, staring out of the window into the gloomy gray scenery.  
"Ms. Tsukino…Ms. Tsukino!"  
Serena twirled her head in an instant towards the front of the classroom.  
"For the 5th time Ms. Tsukino, please answer question number seven, and if you do not answer correctly with all that day-dreaming, you better wish that God is with you."  
"Uhhhhhhh," Serena gazed down at her notebook and her math book and instantly cracked and panicked at her page full of doodles and the hard problem within her trigonometry book.  
"Ohm, 54 degrees?" Serena answered with a small unsure smile.

!#&()

Serena was in the courtyard as she did her laps of punishment with the deathinator.  
"You got 20 more laps to go Tsukino! There's no time to stop and rest! What are you doing stopping and catching your breath?! If this was the war, you'd have been shot dead!" the Coach yelled across the other side of the vast courtyard.  
"SHUT UP YOU OLD FART! I'VE BEEN RUNNING CONTINUOUSLY FOR 3 HOURS!" Serena shouted with an appetite for ice cream.  
"THAT'S 10 MORE LAP FOR YOU TSUKINO!"  
"SCREW YOU!"  
"THAT'S ANOTHER 10!"  
"Sensei, I'll do the left over laps that Serena has."  
Serena instantaneously rotated her hair towards the voice.  
"Seiya sempai!" Serena yelled joyfully before she instantly stopped in place.  
_'He couldn't have heard the whole conversation, right?'_ she thought to herself.  
"I'll do the 40 laps you have left Serena-Chan, if that's alright with you sensei."  
_'He did!' _Serena became flustered and pinched herself at her stupidity. The coach became upset at his request and tried to reason him out of his decision.  
"I thank you for your worry, sensei, but I won't regret it."  
The coach gave a sigh before giving a defeated smirk as Serena's face blushed bright red at his comment.  
"Alright then kid, I'll take my leave then since I trust you'll finish it even without me being here. You see this Tsukino! This is someone you should have high respect for!" The coach said,"Well then I'll take my leave."  
"Have a safe trip sensei." Seiya bowed at his retreating back as Serena stuck out her tongue towards the coach. Seiya stood up straight and jogged down towards Serena. By the time he reached Serena, she was already sitting cross-legged on the wet ground after the rain.  
"Serena-Chan, that temper of yours can give you so much courage but place you in boiling water you know." He whispered as his hands brushed away the bits of bangs on her forehead. His hand sent a surge of refreshment throughout her body, causing a rosy color to reach her cheek.  
"Alright, well once I'm finished with your laps, why don't we go out and eat, your treat."  
"My treat?!" Serena shrieked.  
"Now who's finishing up your punishment?"  


Another shade of red rose to Serena cheek. Seiya gave out a chuckle as he patted her head and threw their school blazer over her head.  
"Hold onto that for me now."  
He jogged off as Serena still sat there and gaze at Seiya running. His body ran gracefully on the field even when the skies were gray. His body ran in rhythm to the clouds moving and once the sunlight pierced through the clouds, she could have sworn he had wings, wings like doves, august, pure and white. She stared at him in awe and admiration as her heart fluttered. After an hour, Seiya finally finished running the remaining laps and took a seat next to Serena, against a tree.  
"How about some ice cream senpai, my treat." Serena offered.  
"Now that's something I wouldn't pass off." He answered with a smile.

!#&()

"So what made you receive that harsh of a punishment?" Seiya asked with curiosity.  
Serena savored the strawberry cream in her mouth and lit up in the moment of relishing its flavor.  
"It's not my fault you know! Just because I didn't pay attention to Mrs. Karima's lecture doesn't mean I had to run that many laps as punishment!" Serena whined at the injustice she received.  
Seiya gave her a smile in reply and gazed at her sudden energy.  
"What?" Serena whined at his gaze.  
"Nothing." Seiya smiled, Serena gazed down at her ice cream as she began to blush.  
"Aw, it's already 7?" Serena shrieked. "I'm sorry sempai, but I'll be leaving first, if not my mom's going to kill me for being late, and god knows what she would do if I'm even more late."  
"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" Seiya asked.  
"No thank you senpai, I'll see you tomorrow!" Serena waved before running out the door.  
It began pouring the instant she ran out. "No way! Why did my luck just waste out?" Serena whined some more.  
She carried her bag over her head as she ran under the rain hammering upon her head. She ran under the ever growing storm and stormed through the sidewalk, running through rain puddles. As she was near her home she saw a young man resting against the old oak tree near her home. Under the dark sky she saw a faint light surrounding him. She looked up into the angry sky and ran across the street towards the oak tree.  
"Hey you shouldn't be out in the pouring rain! You're going to get sick, are you an idiot or what?!" Serena yelled under the heavy rain. She looked under his disheveled hair and found two mesmerizing dark blue eyes and blood trailing down his head. Her eyes were stunned and quickly she seized his arm and dragged him through the rain towards her house. They ran through the rain and finally reached the door before the storm developed into a thunderous rain storm.  
"Mom! I'm home!"  
Serena dropped her keys into the bowl near the front door and found a note near the kitchen counter.  
_"Serena, I won't be home for a while. Your grandfather is currently ill, so I've decided to go and take care of him. I trust you'll do fine by yourself and please do not bring any stray things like the last time when you were 11. Take care now. –Mom- "  
_Serena turned towards the man in terms of "Stray" and disregarded it. She threw her bag onto the kitchen chair and passed through to the living room, towards the bathroom, retrieving towels. She came back in the living room to find her guest standing near the window looking out into a thunder storm as his jet-black hair hung close to him.  
"I'm sorry about how small the room is. Here's a towel."  
Serena handed him a towel as the guest began to unbutton his shirt and in a second Serena 

turned completely red and turned around, still handing him the towel. He let out a chuckle at her innocence and accepted her towel. Serena grabbed for another towel and began drying herself in her drenched clothes and walked towards her room for a fresh change of clothes as well as for her guest. In moments she came back in the living room dressed in her pajamas and her hair bundled up in her towel and a first aid kit. She found him sitting on the couch now, resting his head against the wall bare-chested and toned with his eyes closed. She looked the other way and cleared her throat to tell of her presence. The guest looked up to find Serena facing the other way, changed, and with a first-aid kit in her hand. Her mere pajama of a shirt with shorts accented her body figure without her knowledge. Her tanned legs were long and slim as her curves were emphasized by a regular t-shirt, her lips pouted lushly, inviting any man to such temptation. He sat up straight and acknowledged her presence with a nod and Serena turned back around and walked up to him with the first aid kid. She took a seat on the floor and opened the first aid kit, pulling out an ointment and bandages.  
"This may hurt a bit."  
She poured the ointment onto a cotton ball and dabbed it onto his wound. Expecting a sound of displeasure or a yelp, instead she heard no whine or complains, not that she'd expect a complaint from a grown man. She bandaged his forehead and blushed at how close she was to his face. She immediately backed away after bandaging it and went into the kitchen instead. Her guest smirked at her pureness and just sat still.  
"I hope you don't mind oolong tea, that's the only thing I seem to find right now." Serena asked through the kitchen gap towards the living room.  
"It's fine." His husky voice rang through the whole house.  
Serena could feel her knees grow weak as she carried out the cups and went to the closet and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow. As soon as she handed him the cup and blankets she took a seat across from him, not too far to show any fear, but not too close in fear of him.  
"I hope it won't be any trouble of me asking you, but why were you out during the storm?"  
A silent pause occurred before he decided to change the subject.  
"Say, hasn't your mother ever talked to you about inviting in a stranger?"  
_'I guess this subject isn't something to touch up on'_  
Serena let out a defeated laughter at the subject, "Oh, well, yes. A ton of times actually." Serena answered sheepishly.  
The guest had a sudden urge to wolf her down at the innocence as God's child.  
"So what would you like to receive as a reward for your courageous act?" he asked huskily, inching closer to her face.  
Serena squeaked and held her face as he inched closer every passing second. Just centimeters away from his lips Serena leaned against her elbows and scampered in reverse, drawing a distance between the two and stood up.  
"Ummm…w-w-well, I-I'll see myself to my room n-now. Goodnight." In just seconds Serena coward up the stairs and into her room to escape from the dangerous situation. A mischievous smirk drew at the corner of his lips at the idea of a hunt.

!#&()

Serena sat on top of her bed with her knees drawn close to her as she held onto her pillow close to her chest. She let out a sigh at the stranger just a minute away from her. She could still remember his mesmerizing midnight eyes and his haunting voice in her mind.  
_'What am I thinking?! I've just met him a minute ago!' _Serena hit her head against her palm at her pondering away. She walked towards the light switch and turned it off before crawling back in bed 

with her blanket drawn up to her chin. She rested her head against her pillow and started drifting off, dreaming of Seiya and her afternoon with him.

_She could still taste the strawberry cream and Seiya's blue eyes, both peaceful and serene. She could remember his compassionate smile, similar to a prince who had just appeared out of a storybook. His jet-black hair reminded her of someone she knew of a long time ago, during a great battle. The moment she raced out the store and into the rain she turned into a corner and taking the usual shortcut through an alley, only leading towards another alley. She continued running through the same path, ending up on the same path. The hair on the back of her neck grew to fear as the tension of being chased down grew upon her in every step she took. She could feel the beads of sweat appear in the anticipation to find a light grew. Through the dim, dark alley she found a dim white light that she faintly recognized and sought after it. She made a left in the alley and was cut-off at a dead end. Serena turned around to find her chaser but was overwhelmed at the sight above her. The rain stopped immediately and as soon as the clouds dispersed, the moon light flickered towards her with a shroud of black feathers; in the moment a figure swooped down. Before her, stood a man, both beautiful and corrupt as he towered over her with the same spellbinding eyes she was familiar of somewhere. His tainted black wing shimmered under the moonlight as his body emitted an unfamiliar aura. His body, adorned with gold jewelries and two horns protruding his head in gold glistened under the light as his jet-black hair hung lazily across his forehead. Serena squirmed away from the dangerous figure until she was backed against the alley wall by the hostile figure. His hand drew up towards her face as his black wings drew up a gust of dry wind, she drew her arms drew up as a shield against the wind. His claws drew up towards her cheek and smirked at her naïve soul and let out a roguish grin.  
"What's wrong little lamb? Do you have nothing to say?"  
Serena let out a quiver at the inflaming touch, she tried to fulfill her mind with the thought of Seiya instead. The familiar figure was able to draw an impressed smirk across his face as he saw the trembling he drew from her.  
"Do you not want to fulfill your curiosity in who I am?" he asked huskily. Serena's eyes opened wider at the familiar husky voice.  
'It can't be…'  
She found the similar smug smile draw across his face as his mesmerizing eyes devoured her whole.  
"Glad you remember."  
He grabbed a hold of her chin, tilting her head, obtaining a slight entrance. He dove in and enraptured the small gap he was able to grasp. She placed her hand against his chest, but couldn't find the power to push him away; instead she trembled underneath his grasp. Her whole body felt as if it enlightened on fire the moment his tongue slid through her lips and his hand snaking up her thigh. She could feel her knees losing its grip. She fell onto her knees at the sudden sensation leaving a smirk upon his face.  
"You're mine now." _

Serena instantly woke up and sat straight in her bed as beads of sweat were upon her forehead. Serena pushed her blanket aside and ran out the room into the hallway, down the stairs expecting to find her guest still asleep on the sofa, but instead she found a neatly folded blanket lying on top of the sofa and a midnight blue crystal tear drop necklace lying above a black feather above all. She grasped the necklace and gazed at the magnificent jewelry closely, discovering the same mesmerizing power as his eyes. She fell onto her knees and passed her fingers over the golden chain as is glimmered under the morning sun.  
_'It has to be a dream; it has to be a dream!'_ Serena closed her eyes and opened it to find that it 

wasn't a dream.  
Serena could feel a chill run up her spine at the bizarre event. She planned to throw the jewelry away after taking it as an insult for her affections, but her hand could not find the will to release the item into the silver waster basket.  
"Damn it!" Serena instead threw it against the wall, expecting the crystal to shatter, but instead it stood in one solid peace.  
It made a thud before in settled down onto the floor. Serena looked up at the time and read 7:04.  
"Shit! I'm going to be late!"

!#&()

Serena ran down the road ignoring the growing pain on her thigh. She could still feel the trace of the burn on her thigh. She could feel anger and turmoil build inside her at the mark he left upon her.  
"Ungrateful piece of crap!" Serena screeched as she ran towards gates that were slowly closing. _'I CANNOT BE LATE! God knows how many laps I have to do with Coach Takinawa killing me with his stupid testimonies of survival!'_

Serena could feel a sudden boost as she leaped and skidded across the sand, making it in just in time. She hissed in reply at the pain she gained in return for making it in on time and sat up straight examining her elbow.  
"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Serena cried as she blew onto her bleeding injury. A hand came out in her point of view with a black handkerchief.  
"Thank you." Serena managed to say as she whimpered at the growing blood. She heard a light dark chuckle and found a pair of leather brown shoes near her feet, she gazed up following the black slacks, leading towards a broad chest in a white dress shirt and a jet black hair slung lazily across his forehead. She scurried backwards at the replacement of a huge gash with nothing but clean smooth ivory skin, gleaming under the sun like a god. The small trinity mark on her thigh began to enlighten itself on fire as she flinched at the sharpness in pain. All she could see was a triumphant smirk crawl across his face as he lent her a hand to help her up. She scurried away from him and stood up quickly, dusting the dirt off of her skirt.  
"Aiee, I'll have to be leaving before I'm further late!" Serena jolted towards the entrance of the school with her back pack, racing away from the danger. She raced up the stairs and around the corner towards her classroom. She slid open the door and found only classmates hanging near the class window, some trying to shove their way through. She simply ignored it and sat at her desk, tossed her backpack onto the side of her desk and banged her head on her desk.

'_I can't believe I saw him again. Is he really the devil though? But then he looks too perfect. He couldn't be gay could he?'_ She beat her head onto the desk as she held onto the side of her right thigh unable to ignore the burn.

"Everyone hurry up! He's on his way here right now!" star students ran to their desks and pulled out their books. Some girls fought over a mirror as they reapplied their makeup, guys fought over the back seat to hold up the "Bad-boy" image. The door slid open to reveal a middle-aged man with liver spots forming upon his head came through the door with a vanilla folder in hand.

"Class 2-C, I'm sorry to say, but Mrs. Karima will be missing for a while because of some family relations, so I would like to introduce to your new homeroom, Mr. Shields!" In walked the man with the same spellbinding blue eyes with a tint of gold with his black slacks and white dress shirt. 

In moments, girls were swooning over his looks as guys idolized his very presence. Serena looked up and slid down the back of her chair at the mere horror and the thought of him being her teacher, someone who had authority over her, someone who had every right to abuse his power and smile wickedly with no sense of mercy or guilt. The mark felt like it was enlightened on fire as her breathing became even worse. Serena held onto her thigh, deciding whether to head towards the clinic and ask for his help in defeat, or to be stubborn and ignore the pain no matter what, and instead she chose the latter. He gave out his most charming smile towards the class before greeting them, "Good morning class 2-C, I hope you will be able to guide me along the way as I help you out also. Let's hope for a good time for the remaining year."

In an instant, girls fought over who he looked at as he said it and the boys just looked in awe at the amount of charisma he held. "Is there any question you would like to ask Mr. Shields?" the middle aged man asked without any curiosity.

"How old are you Mr. Shields?" A girl in the front asked.

"26" He said with another charming smile.

'_Lie, probably bazillion years old!'_ Serena thought.

'_You're almost close.'_ Crawled across her thought. Serena looked up in an instant and found the devilish smile she saw in her dream plastered across his face.

"Are you married?" another girl asked across the room.

"Quite frankly not, but I am interested in someone." He responded honestly as he looked towards Serena. Serena swung her head to the side quickly out into the courtyard where the senior boys were down to their pants, jogging around the track. She could hear a dark chuckle come across her mind as she shivered at the thought.

"How many relationships have you been in?" Another asked.

"Let's stop there now! I'm quite sure Mr. Shields is a bit tired after the short announcement of being the replacement teacher, there will be a 10 minutes break, starting…now!" the middle-aged man interjected. It was too late till he found out he made a wrong move as both the girls and guys swarmed around his desk, trying to grab his attention or to ask for tips in a relationship.

"As in a break, OUTSIDE!" he corrected.

All the students let out a whine and a groan as Serena was the only one who had released a sigh of relief getting ready to walk out of the classroom.

"Mr. Wakashi, in all due respect, I still need to go over the school regulation with you."

He gave it some thought before pinning the white lamb from the crowd. "Except you Ms. Tsukino!" the middle-aged man pointed out. "You will be here to explain the regulations of this school to Mr. Shields."

"WAH!!" everyone cried out including Serena, Girls stared enviously towards Serena as the guy stared at their idol once again in admiration.

"BUT MR. WAKASHI! I'm one of the worst students here; you can't leave an irresponsible student here! I could be able to kill Mr. Shields behind the closed door! I got in trouble yesterday too by Mrs. Karima!" Serena tried to reason.

"And that's why for extra punishment, you'll be helping Mr. Shields become familiar with the regulations here since you're the one who should be most familiar with them!" Mr. Wakashi countered, "There's 9 minute left, no time to waste now!" He cried out before he closed the door leaving only Serena and the devil in one room…alone.

"So why don't we get familiar with the regulations now?" the devil asked in a husky voice. Serena trembled at its power and inched away from the possible danger to the other side of the room.

"Rule number one, NO SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" Serena mentioned quickly. The dark stranger gave out a small chuckle at her innocence and stood up from his desk towards her.

"Rule number two! NO TEACHER STUDENT RELATIONSHIP!" Serena cried out as she backed herself further away from the hazardous danger.

"Rule number three, you can't be late. Rule number four, you cannot hit a teacher."

Within two rules, he was near her face already.

"So what's the punishment for the student?" He asked hungrily.

"Anything…" Serena squeaked.

Darien gave another chuckle in response, "I like this occupation." With one hand movement, all the blinds in the room shut closed as small strands of light pierced through the room.

"B-b-but, we're still not done going over all of them!" Serena mentioned as she could no longer back further into the corner.

"I already knew them, that's the thing." He said with his devilish grin.

Serena could feel her heart skip a beat as the mark on her thigh felt like her whole leg was drowned in gasoline and it on fire. His hand fell onto her thigh that felt like it was enlightened on fire, then drowned himself in her sweet scent. He grasped her lips with his but before he could further continue he heard footsteps and instantly pulled the blinds open, placed Serena in her seat, and sat back at his desk before all the students piled in. At that moment Serena felt flushed as the trinity mark no longer felt pain as she sat in a state of confusion.

'_We will finish this business later on.'_ He thought to her as he licked his lips. She could feel chills crawl down her spine as the other students flocked around the classroom, unaware at the hostile situation.

_'O God, please have mercy.'_ Serena begged for, but all she received was a dark chuckle full of mock.

* * *

AN: Another fanfic, Yay! I'll try to post cruel ends a.s.a.p since exam week are already done. But critics are invited to help me in this. So leave some reviews for me to enjoy.


End file.
